In the Trees
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: Kiane smut. 'nuff said. Merry Christmas.


For all you peeps in the Church of Kiane discord server. I love you guys. Merry Christmas!

* * *

A meeting in the Trees

* * *

They met as they always did; in secret, away from prying eyes. At the edge of the great Fairy Forest, along the borders of the fjord that housed the Giant stronghold. He was there, looking magnificent with his overlarge wings illuminating the clearing, his arms folded over the chest of his stylish suit. She was dressed more appropriately for a party in the capital, her skirts rustling around her as she made her way into the clearing, her giant leathers forgotten in the grove behind her. It was risky, traipsing around in the dark in her diminutive human form, but she wasn't worried. All she cared about was what she was about to face.

As most acts of desperation it came from nowhere. It was frantic and hard, a fierceness that both matched. Neither was sure who had initiated the first move, the first touch. It could have been him when he had brushed a wayward leaf from her hair. Perhaps it had been when she had placed her hand on his shoulder in response to the silent turmoil he had been carrying. Neither knew and neither cared. The initial touch broke something in them, setting free an emotion that unleashed a passion that had been simmering beneath the surface for so long. The hopelessness she felt coupled with the fresh pain that plagued him drew the two together in a vain hope that sharing their troubled hearts would somehow dispel all the negative feelings.

His mouth was hard on hers, bruising lips that responded with equal fervor. She pressed further into him, shifting her legs to straddle his lap. His arms wrapped around her, squeezing with a strength that sent the butterflies in her stomach flying. She opened her lips for his, moaning audibly when his tongue roved over hers. Her fingers threaded in his hair, pulling, pressing, doing all she could to rid the two of the space in between them. They broke away for only a moment, eyes searching the other in a dark frenzy before their lips met again and the world around them fell away.

He was not gentle. She hadn't wanted him to be. When he lowered her to the ground, his fingers snapping to squeeze the divet of her hips, she cried out in a voice laced with ecstasy. He growled in her ear, mouth trailing sloppy wet kisses from temple to chin. He nipped at her playfully while she struggled to get a grip on him, feeling as if she could never be close enough. Her nails raked over his shoulders, scratches mixed among the freckles. Her ample thighs on either side of him, one of his hands on her hip while the other forcibly tilted her head back so that he could gain full access to her neck. She whimpered as he greedily suckled, bit, and licked at her skin, making his way lower and lower.

Somehow amidst it all clothes were shed and hair unbound, gasps, panting, and possessive rumbling echoing in the night.

He growled darkly, both his hands gripping her around the middle. She yelped when he rolled onto his back, pulling her to sit atop him. She panted heavily, her formidable bust heaving, slick with sweat and saliva and he brazenly smirked up at her before assaulting them. She threw her head back with a cry, an involuntary bounce of her hips on his manhood making him groan. His teeth scraped over her nipples, hands fondling and playfully massaging the creamy mounds of her chest. She discovered she liked the feel of his raw member against her moist folds and as he nosed at her breasts she reached behind his head to roughly pull his face into them, all the while fluidly rolling her hips along him. She vaguely heard him curse, his wings frantically flaring with light and she smugly chuckled.

They tangled themselves in each other, each fighting for dominance, yet yielding just the same. They were at a point of no return. They surrendered to the realness they were experiencing, feeding off each other's strength.

She found herself thrown back a bit as he pulled away, eyes blazing liquid copper before he was gripping her waist in a vice-like grip and lifting her body, sheathing himself in her with a single upward thrust that sent her screaming. For a split second he thought he might have hurt her, a bolt of fear shooting through him. She stopped him with a shake of her head and a snarling command of "Keep going!"

She struggled to catch her breath as he worked her up and down, guiding her into a bruising rythym as he pounded into her. Gasping, body overwhelmed with sensation, she closed her eyes and just let herself go. Her hands splayed over his abdomen, feeling the hard muscles there that hadn't existed before his transformation into a true king.

He was pushing harder and she was grinding down onto him with all the force she retained in her temporary form, his true name a mantra on her lips, the fingers biting into the swell of her hips painfully erotic.

He could feel her release mounting, her insides clenching around him in the most sensual way, inviting his more carnal senses to take over as he kept them at a pace that repeatedly pushed his member into the deepest parts of her womb from the way she sobbed and screamed over him. She was warm and wet and all his and he couldn't stop himself from choking out her name when he felt her insides constrict, drawing him in deeper, her release pulsing as she stiffened. He rode her release into his own, shooting into her so sharply he thought for a moment he had gone blind.

White-hot pleasure gave way to rosy embers of bliss, the two figures barely breathing as they remained victim to the soundless lull of their lovemaking. She weakly fell onto him, trembling, the tears on the tips of her lashes dripping to mix with the sweat of his chest. He came down from his high slowly, the bulge of his neck wobbling when he tried to swallow, eyes fixed on the stars in the sky. Their skin shone, faces flushed from the exertion, and hands tiredly settling together, fingers laced.

After some time, once she'd catched her breath and he was dropping lazy kisses along her brow, reality set in and she finally breathed the question she had been longing to know the answer to since the beginning.

"Ne, King... Do you think we'll ever be able to join our two clans together?" She asked pitifully, her voice carrying all the weariness and heartache they had experienced since they each took their respective positions of command over their clans.

He shifted, drawing her up to eye level, catching the sadness in her gaze with the strength and love in his own. Raising his head her kissed her gently, lingering, promises in his touch. She responded with the slide of her swollen lips against his, tongue warmly mingling with his own. When he drew back it left her lips tingling with want and she found herself spreading her legs to position the reawakening part of his body in between her thighs as he huskily told her, "One day, Diane. One day."

Nothing more was said between them as he once again rolled them over, leaning back, his powerful form towering over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him back into her kiss, their bodies gently reconnecting. Slow and sensual this time, they resumed their lovemaking right there on the forest floor with only the stars and the glow of his wings to illuminate what they shared.

One day they wouldn't have to meet in secret. One day their clans would accept that a union between the two was not such a terrible thing. One day they could live their lives as they truly wished, together.

Until then all they could do was satisfy themselves with closeted meetings in the dark, their voices mere whispers in the trees, the hurt feelings between them burned away by the fire of their passion.

One day their family would be whole and they wouldn't have to keep trying so hard.

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

...SMUT.


End file.
